Class Pet
by xLETxITxRAINx
Summary: Nessie's getting nothing but crap from her classmates. What happens when a new student enrolls in her class? Yes, that student is Jacob. Rated T for language and, well, possible future chapters' content. If you review I'll give you a cookie.....
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is just a random idea I came up with. Emmett is a bit OOC but it makes the story funnier. Also, the funniness comes later in the chapter. It begins in Nessie's point of view. Okay, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: First Twilight fanfic so I'll keep it simple. Me no Stephanie, me fan.**

NPOV

I glanced at the clock, anxiously waiting for school to finally be over. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my things and hurried out the door of the classroom. At my locker I was struggling to hold the tears in. I dumped my locker's contents into my book bag and quickly tore through the school hallway. As soon as I was in the safe cover of the forest I broke into a full in-human run. At this very moment I was glad I had inherited my father's speed. Big hands grabbed me from behind. I screamed. "Nessie," Jacob's familiar voice greeted me, why didn't you wait for me after school? I told you I'd meet you." Then he saw my tear stained face. "Ness, what happened?" he questioned. I just buried my face into his warm chest and cried. Next thing I knew, I had cried my self to sleep.

"Nessie, wake up!" a too perky voice screamed into my ear. "Emmett, be quiet!" I heard my father growl. I moaned quietly. I felt a cool hand brush some hair away from my face. I opened my eyes. I quickly regretted it. Staring at me, not an inch from my face was a very excited Uncle Emmett. I screeched. He just laughed. I felt so angry now. I couldn't help my self. I punched him in the jaw. "Jeeze, Ness, what the hell did I do," he said, rubbing his jaw. My mom laughed," That's my girl!" She brushed more hair out of my face. "Ness, your uncle's got some big plan to "cheer you up", at least he thinks it will. He's been sing the Teletubbies song all afternoon, so I couldn't tell you," my dad said. "Come on, let's go downstairs!" Emmett cried, and dashed down the stairs. Jacob picked me up and dashed downstairs with me in his arms.

Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Mom, and Dad were all gathered in the large living room. Uncle Emmett was jumping up and down on the coffee table. Grandma was yelling at him. She loved that coffee table. Jacob sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. Dad glared at him. I groaned. Whatever Emmett was planning wasn't good. I knew Aunt Alice couldn't see his plan because Jacob was here. "Emmett, tell us what you're thinking so we can get it over with," I growled. "Well, miss cranky pants, I have the perfect plan to make you not cranky. We are to have a……………. GAME WEEK!" I groaned. This couldn't end well. Grandma and Grandpa got up," We're leaving, goodbye." "Lucky," I muttered. Jacob squeezed my hand," Come on, it could be fun!" I just growled.

**A.N: Okay, it's kind of short because this is the kind of the introduction. Okay, I'll start typing the next chapter as soon as I post this one. Also it won't always be Nessie's point of view. You'll find out what happened at school later in the story. And I need some game ideas. I want to do games like truth or dare, not board games. Okay, please review! Oh, and if anyone can suggest a better title, please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I've decided to change this to a Jacob/Nessie Romance/ Humor fic. I'm going to alter the title, summary, and all the settings. So, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I see no point in these. I don't own anything. NADA. Well, I own the cookie I give you if you review…..**

**NPOV**

"No, no, no! I screamed at my family. "I refuse to be a part of this! Stop with the crap! I get enough of that at school!" I ran full in-human speed to my room in the cottage. Jacob wasn't far behind me. "Ness, tell me everything." He demanded, sounding angry. I sat down on my bed and patted the quilt next to me. He sat down. I sighed and raised my hand up to his cheek. These words were too painful to say. At first he was enraged, but then his face calmed. After I finished he said,"Ness, I got an idea. You'll find out tomorrow. Go to sleep." I was suddenly very tired. Wait, I wasn't tired five seconds ago. Ugg, Uncle Jasper. I told him to stop messing with me. I sighed in defeat, got out of my bed, and pulled one of Aunt Alice's purchases out of my closet. It was a beautiful pale green nightgown with short sleeves. **(pic on profile) **I made sure Jacob was gone before changing into it. I laid down in bed and tried to figure out what Jacob's plan could be.

The next morning I woke up full of anticipation. I still had an hour before Aunt Alice was going to come over. I promised her that she could dress me up for school today. I pulled out my new laptop. Uncle Emmett broke my last one when he "borrowed" it to play his new, very frustrating, computer game. I don't think the people at the store would let me exchange a pile of dust for a new laptop. Anyway, I open up the AIM box and signed on to my screen name. I was Locknesshybrid. Can you guess why? I heard someone sign on. I looked at the screen name. Alphamale. It was Jacob.

**Locknesshybrid: Morning Jacob**

**Alphamale: Hey Ness**

**Locknesshybrid: Are you going to tell me what your big plan is**

**Alphamale: Nope**

**Locknesshybrid: Fine, I'll ask dad**

**Mindreadingvampire: Jacob, I'm sick of your perverted thoughts.**

**Iamahobo: Hello**

**Locknesshybrid: ummmmm hi hobo**

**Iamahobo: I need a bath**

**Mindreadingvampire signed out**

**Alphamale signed out**

**Locknesshybrid signed out**

That was just strange. I sighed. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and some donated blood. I poured the blood over the cereal and took a bite. Yum. Aunt Alice burst through the door. "Okay, time to make you gorgeous!" I groaned. "I'm eating." Aunt Alice just pulled me into my room and shut the door. "I found the perfect outfit for you!" she said excitedly. **(pics on profile) **Then she grabbed her make-up bag and attacked my face. She finally did my hair. The whole process took only a few minutes, yet it seemed like hours. "Aunt Alice," I said standing up. "If I don't leave for school now, I'll be late." I grabbed my book bag** (pic on profile) **and flew out the door. "Hello Mr. Basset," I said as I ran through the door. I sat down at my seat and pulled my books out. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Jacob Black." My head shot up. Did he say Jacob? Yes, there he was. Wow, he even wore a shirt. I could tell the whole class was afraid of him. I turned to Christy, my biology partner. "I'll give you fifty dollars to sit next to Jackie," I mumbled to my best friend. "It's cool, Ness," she told me, and went to sit next to Jackie. I raised my hand. "Mr. Basset," I called out. "I have an open seat next to me. Jacob can sit there." Jacob strolled down the aisle, looking as handsome as ever. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note to him.

_What the hell are you doing here?_

_**This is my plan.**_

_What are you going to do, be my own personal body guard?_

_**Maybe.**_

_You know you really suck some times._

_**You know you're really sexy when you're mad.**_

_Stop, dad can probably hear you, and Aunt Alice is probably wondering why my future just disappeared_

_**I'll live. Besides, why do I care what those blood-sucking leeches do? The only one I care about is you.**_

_You say you'll live. Well, you won't live much longer if dad finds out what you're thinking._

_**Okay, let's change the subject. Hey Ness do you want to go to the dance with me?**_

_And why would I want to go with a mongrel like you?_

_**Because you love me.**_

_Yeah you're right. Aw, but this means Aunt Alice is going to take me dress shopping. I'll be in there for hours, and she'll probably buy me six dresses._

It was at that part where we both started laughing. Then, forgetting where we were, we kissed. "Excuse me, Mr. Black, Miss. Cullen; I hate to interrupt you, but what is going on here? You are disrupting my class. Ah note passing too. Well, if this is so important you wouldn't mind sharing it with the class, would you?" Mr. Basset picked up the note and handed it to, of all people, Jackie Sessions. God, I hated her. And of course, she read the whole thing out loud to the class. Now I'll get teased even more. Well, I guess Jacob can make them leave me alone.

Back home I pulled out my laptop again. I signed on and saw my whole family was also signed on. I pulled my laptop onto my lap and started typing.

**Locknesshybrid: Hola family**

**Mindreadingvampire: Hello Nessie**

**Rubberbandgirl: Edward, stop it. Renesemee is 18 now she can make her own **

**choices**

**Alphamale: Yo Cullens Hey Ness interesting biology class today huh**

**Locknesshybrid: *giggles* Speaking of which Aunt Alice can you take me dress **

**Shopping?**

**Physicshoppaholic: Yes!!!!!! Is it for the dance??????**

**Locknesshybrid: yes Aunt Alice oh and mom, I'm going over to Jacob's after**

**The dance**

**Alphamale: you are????????? sweet!!!!**

**Mindreadingvampire: Jacob!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't You DARE!!!!!!!!**

**Locknesshybrid: Jacob, run. Oh and were taking my car 2 the dance**

**Iamahobo: can I borrow some soap**

**Locknesshybrid: ……….**

I switched off my laptop and ran to go and try to constrain my furious father.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: This chapter is dedicated to all those who read and favorited my story. Also thanks to LittleNessie12 and PlatypusGirl114 for being my first reviewers. Also, thanks PlatypusGirl114 who helped me with this chapter. Thanks everyone!**

NPOV

It was a beginning of another school day. Jacob and I walked up the road to school hand in hand. Hot against cool. We got to our first class, computer lab. "Turn your sound off," I whispered to him. I took my seat next to a girl named Cristal. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and muted it. I opened the AIM window and saw Jacob was already signed on.

**Locknesshybrid: Hello Jacob**

**Alphamale: Hey Ness**

**Locknesshybrid: Did you notice Mr. Randolf's fly is down**

**Alphamale: Yeah and lucky me is in the first row**

**Locknesshybrid: lol, this class is soooooo boring**

**Alphamale: I know all this stuff already**

**Locknesshybrid: I've known this since I was two**

**Alphamale: show off**

**Locknesshybrid: are you mad at me :-( **

**Alphamale: no Ness, of course not!**

**Locknesshybrid: K cool**

**Iamahobo: can I please borrow some soap**

Okay, I had enough of this freaky hobo. "Omg, you freakin hobo! Go bye your own freakin soap! And leave me alone!" I screamed out. Oh no. I forgot I was still in class." Umm, I…" I stuttered. The bell rang. Saved by the bell, thank goodness. Jacob caught up to me in the hall. "Good save," he teased. "Shut up," I said. "I'll meet you at your car after school." We didn't have anymore classes together. The rest of the day seemed to take forever. Finally the final bell rang. I grabbed my bag and bolted out the door. I decided to take a shortcut through the football field. Jackie stepped in front of me. With her were Kathy and Rachael, and two guys I didn't know. "Hello Nessie," she sneered. "Jackie," I said. She nodded to one of the boys. He grabbed me. "Let go of me!" I yelled. "You're such a slut Nessie. No one likes you," she taunted me. "That's not true," I said. "Poor, poor, Nessie. She doesn't have her boyfriend here to protect her," she teased even more. She nodded towards the other boy. He sauntered over to me. He lifted my chin up to face him. I pulled away. He just laughed. Then he started beating me up. I was bleeding hard, even though a human shouldn't be able to do this much harm to me. I looked up into his eyes. They were black. Now I was really scared. I screamed. I was in so much pain. Next thing I knew both boys were on the ground. I stared at the three wolves that appeared. I recognized Jacob, Seth, and Quil right away. I ran over and jumped onto Jacob's back. He howled. The cry was answered by another cry from the forest. Jacob realized they were vampires too. "Run!" I cried to him. He tore off into the woods, while I hung the best I could. I was in so much pain. "Jacob, stop," I said. He did. I got off his back and laid against a tree. He whined in concern. I struggled to pull my cellphone out of my pocket. I felt Jacob's furry head in my lap. I called dad. "Nessie, what is it? I thought you would be home by now. Are you with that dog?" Dad questioned. Jacob growled. "Dad, you need to get Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Grandma out now. I'm coming home but I need Grandpa. Dad, I'm bleeding hard. Jacob will get me home, but I need anyone who can't handle it out." "Yeah, Ness. Hurry," He hung up. "Jacob, get me home." I struggled to get on his back. He tore off towards my house. "Nessie, kitchen, now. I'll be right there," Grandpa told me as soon as I was through the front door. Jacob laid me down on the kitchen table. I moaned in pain. "Jacob you need to leave," Grandpa said as he walked through the door of the kitchen. Jacob stalked out. Grandpa came over and took my hand. "Make the pain stop," I whispered. "Okay Ness, I'm going to put you to sleep, is that okay?" he asked. I barley nodded. Seeing as he already had the needle filled I figured I didn't have a choice.

Grandpa took my arm and gently pushed the needle into my arm. I felt my self losing consciousness immediately. The last thing I remember before I lost consciousness was uttering one name. "Jacob," I whispered, and was out cold.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I feel bad for not posting. If I get some more reviews I'll post sooner. And remember, you get a cookie………**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. You guys are great but I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner, Fanfiction won't let me log in. I promise to work twice as hard because I can't get this to you sooner. Oh, and I've decided to make this all Nessie's point of view, cause it's easier.**

I woke up in my dad's old room. I couldn't remember anything except cold, black eyes.

Oh God, now I remember, and I wish I hadn't. I tried to move but I was in to much pain.

I moaned. "Thank God, she's waking up," I heard an angel say.

Oh no, did I die and go to heaven. Wait, if I was in heaven why was I in so much pain.

"Jacob, Jaaccob, Jaaaccoob, Jaaco—"I wispered. "Ness, Ness its okay, I'm right here.

What is it?" Jacob said nervosly. "We're on a bridge Jacob. A magical bridge of hope and wonder." **( whoever can tell me where that's from get's the next chapter dedicated to them)**

I laughed. "What? Oh God, she's delusional!" Jacob said franticly.

I struggled to open my eyes, and meet the eyes and of five worried vampires and a very scared werewolf.

"Dad," I managed to choak out. "It was a vampire, I think they all were." I broke down crying.

"Nessie, sweetie, we'll never let them hurt you again." Mom said pulling me into a hug.

"Wait, where are Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett and Jasper?" I asked looking around.

"Downstairs with the pack, trying to get some answers out of thoese creeps." Jacob answered. I struggled to sit up. "I'm going down there." I announced.

"No, you're not." Jacob said, pushing me down onto the bed. I turned and snarled at him.

"Fine." He sighed. "But I'm carrying you, and you are not going to be without at least two people next to you at all times." He said, picking me up.

I moaned. I was in pain. Jaob carfully carried me down the stairs.

At the bottom he set me down and held onto me, seeing if I could walk. I managed, and hobbled into the livingroom.

Jacob had to restrain me when I walked into the scene.

One of the male vampires had Aunt Rose pinned onto the ground.

Seth was fighting Jackie. Quil and one of the other girls were circling.

Uncle Jasper was fighting the last girl, while Uncle Emmett tackled the other male.

Aunt Rose was screaming in protest. The male looked like he was attempting to rape her. Uncle Emmett was momentarly was distracted by Aunt Rose's cries. The male got up and tackled him.

"STOP!" I screamed with surprising strength. Jacob stayed by my side while the rest of my family fought the strangers onto the couch.

Uncle Emmett 'acidentally' stepped on the malle rapist's face as he helped Aunt Rose up.

Jacob helped me sit on his lap in a chair while Mom sat on the arm of the chair.

"I. Want. Answers." I growled. "You're. Not. Getting. Them." Jackie smirked.

Uncle Emmett smacked her. "Fine," she growled. "This, my dear, is a little something called revenge for a certain mate named Riley."

My family gasped.

**Yes, I know it's short, but that was the perfect place to put a cliffe. Review and I update faster. Don't forget about my little challenge! Let me see if fanfition will let me sign on…….. nope, sorry you have to wait a bit longer. By the time you read this it will be up though…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know you guys are going to think I'm losing it, but I already have ideas, titles, and summaries for 2 sequels. I suck right. I promise to finish this one first though! So this is dedicated to PlatypusGirl14 (and Zoe), vampire-freak-92(or Sarah), brattyteenagewerewolf, skadoosh man, Ashtyncullen09, and Silent Tone. Okay, on to the story.**

"That's not true," Seth growled. "It can't be. I was there. Seth thought Victoria loved him!"

Jackie laughed," He knew Victoria didn't really love him; he just acted like he loved her so Victoria didn't dispose of him. You are all so thick!"

"Shut," I stifled a yawn," up." Jacob pulled me up out of his lap.

"Bed, now." He demanded. I didn't complain as he pulled me into his arms.

He carried me up the stairs into my dad's room.

"It's better if you're in the house, just in case there are more out there." He said, tucking me in my dad's old bed.

I always wondered why Dad even had a bed up here, but at the moment I didn't care. I saw Jacob leave the room right before I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke a little while later when I heard someone enter the room.

"Jacob?" I mumbled, to tired to open my eyes. I felt the bed sink next to me.

The next instant my clothes were ripped off me. Now I was awake.

I turned over and nearly screamed. Next to me, fully naked, was the same male that had beaten me and tried to rape Aunt Rose.

He clamped his hand over my mouth. "Now, we don't want to do that, do we?" He smirked.

Oh my God, he was going to rape me. I was crying, I was so scared.

He started to kiss me. His hands traveled down my frail, naked body.

He was on top of me, crushing me.

He forced his tongue into my mouth. Now was my last chance. I bit his tongue.

That was enough for him to draw back and look at me for a second. I screamed as loud as I could.

It wasn't much, as he was crushing my lungs. I knew everyone could hear me. Intense hearing came in handy sometimes. It took three seconds for my whole family to get up there.

"BASTERD!" my father roared.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose ran over to me and helped me pull my blanket around myself. They carried me out of the room.

They set me down in Jacob's arms, who was currently being held back by both Seth and Quil. He was shaking hard. "Jacob!" I said, slapping him. He seemed to calm down. I curled up in his arms, trying my best to keep the blanket around me completely. The tears flowed freely.

"Ness, I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I'm never going to leave you're side again." Jacob said to me, holding me tighter.

I looked around at the now empty living room. "Where are the rest of them?" I asked, and Jacob immediately knew what I meant. "Kitchen," he muttered, giving it a dirty look.

I was all ready to fall into an uneasy sleep when there were several loud noises. Jackie, the two females, and the male all came running out of the kitchen, laughing. The male came bolting down the stairs, fully clothed, and also laughed. Before I could properly register the scene in front of me, they were gone.

"What the hell!" I yelled. Dad ran out the front door after them. Seconds later he came back. "They're gone," he said.

I was petrified. I knew they were going to come after me. I didn't know when, and I didn't know how, but I knew they would, and until then I could never be peaceful again.

**What did you think? I don't know if I should do a sequel, or make it the same story.**

**If I make it a new story I'll post an epilogue and then start on a new story. I need your opinion. I know it's a short story, but I can't think of much more for this, that isn't in the next story. I need you reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to apologize for not updating. I'm working on another story with my BFF Emily. It's called all caused by a phone and we wrote it together. Emily was slacking off buying clothes for Nessie and now she's yelling at me for writing this. Fine do you want to say something Em? Hi guys you should review our story. Hey, it's me again, Em bought a bathing suit and not a raincoat, and is a great slacker. But anyway, I got writers block and Em is saying I'm slacking, but my computer sucks and I couldn't do anything on it. Okay bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its been a while, but here it is, the next chapter.**

I couldn't believe it. I just stared at my reflection in the mirror.

This couldn't be happening to me. It just couldn't.

My white tank top had been pulled up so I could fully see my stomach. I started crying.

This wasn't fair. Of course, my empathic Uncle sensed my distress, and was at my bedroom door in an instant.

He politely knocked. "Ness, are you okay in there? Can I come in?" I answered with more tears.

He silently entered the room. He froze when he saw me. "Oh God," he said. "Carlisle!" he yelled, though it was unnecessary.

He came over and held me. My grandfather came quickly. "Jasper what is it…" that's when he noticed my stomach.

He pulled me over to me bed and laid me down.

He listened to my heartbeat, and the heartbeat of the child growing inside of me.

He felt the ice cold and hard skin on my stomach. "This," he concluded," is not good.

----------------------------------------

A few days later I received a letter in the mail. It smelled like _him_. I growled, but opened it. It said:

_**I hear I'm a father. I hope you've decided to keep the baby. Do you know the sex yet? I personally hope it's a girl with a soft, smooth body like yours. I hear that hybrids age quickly. I'm glad. Being a rapist is fun. Maybe we can make some more babies. **_

Omg, now I'm scared. What am I going to do, what am I going to do.

He's going to stalk me and rape me and the kid.

Oh God. I didn't know what to do. I panicked.

I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran. I didn't stop until I needed to sleep.

I stopped in the forest, on a soft patch of grass.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard something. "Hello," someone said…

**Cliffe Cliffe Cliffe!!!! Hahaha review please and I'll tell you who it was.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long, here it is….**

"Hello?" A voice said from behind me. I spun around. There was a beautiful woman standing there.

I couldn't here a heart beat, so I panicked. "He sent you, didn't he?! He's going to rape me again!" I broke down crying.

The woman put her arms around me. "Shhhhh, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Katie. Oh, you're so cold. My cottage is right through those trees, why don't you come in and warm up."

I was to tired to struggle. She brought me inside and showed me a couch where I could sleep.

"I live here with my brother, he should be home soon, he just went out hunting. If you need anything just let me know." She told me, pulling a blanket over me.

I finally couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

I woke up later hearing voices. "She can't stay here, she's not one of us. I know, but she needed my help. I wasn't going to just leave her out in the woods. She seemed terrified. And have you seen her stomach? I think she's pregnant."

I sat up, the couch creaking under me. There were two people in a small kitchen, not even a few feet from where I was sitting.

"I...I… k…know what…. y … you are." I stuttered.

"You're vampires. P...p… please, don't hurt me."

"How do you know that?" a dark haired man glared at me, he must have been Katie's brother.

"I'm a half vampire, my whole family are vampires." There was a knock at the door.

Oh no, he'd come for me! He'd tracked me down. I was going to die!

Katie walked over and answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked the figure standing there. I couldn't see it's face.

"Yes," a man growled," you can get out of my way."

He pushed past Katie and her brother and ran up to me. "Daddy!" I cried.

"Oh, Nessie, I've been looking all over for you, you had me worried sick.

We came home from hunting and you weren't there. We tried following your scent, but it was mixed with another's. You should see Jacob. He hasn't eaten or slept in days. He refuses to stop looking for you."

He then turned to Katie. "Thank you for taking care of her."

He then lifted me up in his arms. "By Katie," I whispered, then drifted off to sleep, thinking of Jacob.

_**Yeah!!!!! No, I'm not evil enough to make it someone bad. Okay, gtg write another chapter of my other story. Byers!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long. So much going on. Em wrote this chapter, and the next. Hope you enjoy!**

I was on the passenger side of my Bugatti Veyron while my sister, Tara, drove. We were heading to Forks, Washington.

Why you ask that we going here. The reason is to help a young girl named Renesemee Charlie Cullen who is now pregnant. Who is in great danger.

My sister and I are vampires and we know Renesemee's grandmother and grandfather very well.

When I changed into a vampire, I had a special gift of predicting the future.

I can't control my visions they just come to me out of nowhere.

My sister, Tara, is an human encyclopedia. She can tell you any information you

want. Also my husband, Joey, was on this exploit with us. He doesn't have a power but he is very smart too.

Right now Tara was driving at a speed of about turned down a dirt road with lots of trees.

Then we came up to this beautiful home. Tara stopped the car.

"This must be the place," Joey said. We jumped out of the car and began to walk into the magnificent home.

As I knocked on the door of the Cullen's Household everything went silent.

Then Carlisle came to the door. "Welcome, Tara and Emily", he said.

"Hello Carlisle", we both chimed in." What brings you hear?", he said.

"It concerns your granddaughter." I said gravely. "Well...come in." he said.

When we walked in, I saw many confused faces. A blonde women was standing up with a big burly man. I never meet them I thought to myself. Then I saw a pixy looking girl with spiky going in all directions with a man who looked like he was in excruciating pain.

Then I saw Edward with his wife, I suppose. Esme was just standing in the background.

All of a sudden I smelled werewolf and my head shot in that direction. I have never had problems with werewolves I just can't stand the smell.

Then standing next to him was a pregnant girl. "Renesemee.", I said to myself.

She looked just like I pictured her in my visions.

Carlisle introduced us to his large family.

"Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward, you have meet him before, and Bella, Esme and I, and lastly Jacob and Renesemee.

I greeted all of them with a hello.

"I see you brought a guest", he said. "Yes, I did", I said. This is my husband Joey."

"Nice to meet you", Carlisle said." You too", Joey said.

Then Carlisle said," Why don't you all tell us why your here."

I decided to sit since I knew this was going to be a long night.

"The reason I'm here is because it concerns you and your baby, Renesemee."

"What do you mean?", Renesemee stammered.

"I mean that the man that hurt you is going to come back and steal your baby when you have it and keep it for himself. And..."

"And what?", Renesemee said angrily.

"And that he is going to kill you."

"What!?" she proclaimed." How do you know this?"

"I know because I'm a vampire and I have a special power of predicting the future. I came here to help you. I know your family because all of us vampires meet into each other time through time. I really liked your family and wanted to meet you guys again. So now is a good time."

"How are we going to stop this?" Edward exclaimed.

"I don't know but it seems like he is coming with a group of people and coming in a month. I think that's enough time to prepare."

"That's good, we'll have to prepare soon." Esme said.

Then Renesemee said, "While you're here, Emily, can you tell me your story?"

"My story", I said. I knew what she meant.

Then I began to start.

"My story starts off ..."I began to tell.

"My story starts off like no other." I began to tell.

"I had a pretty normal life. I lived in Auburn Hills, Michigan, in 1996. It was a very small town.

It was just me and my mother. My father left us when I was really little. I only saw him once a year if I was lucky. Everything was great and nothing was in my way, until I was 13.

One day my mother came home late. It was strange cause she always came home exactly 4 o'clock. It was 7 o'clock.

When she came in the front door of the house she didn't say anything. I was creeped out.

She usually said like 'I'm home' or something.

Then she came through the kitchen. I stared in shock at her.

I dropped my pencil I was holding in my hand from my homework. She looked different. Her skin was white, pale and her eyes were red.

I began to back away but I couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful. But I was terrified at the same time.

Every move I had she followed me. I finally came out of the trance when she showed her teeth at me.

They were so bright and shiny. I fled out the backdoor of my kitchen.

I thought it was all a dream. I kept pinching myself but I wasn't waking up.

Outside my house was a forest so I just kept running into there so I could hide.

But by accident I tripped over a log and began tumbling down the forest floor. From above I heard running, then it stopped.

I heard a snarl. I thought I was going to die. But just close by I heard hunters coming back from a trip.

In the distance I saw a boy my age. He seemed lost.

I would have helped him but I was to afraid to get up. Then speeding past I saw my mother going after the boy. He had the same look on his face I did.

I screamed, 'NO!!' I got up and began running to the boy. Then I caught my mother's face looking at me she had a hungry expression on he face.

She bit the boy. The boy began to wail, it was so loud.

I jumped in front of him, and my mother did the same to me. It seemed like I was in that forest forever. When I woke up I was thirsty.

It was a weird feeling in the throat. The boy was laying next to me but he didn't wake up yet.

I got and looked for food but I was looking for something else instead.

I saw a deer running by I began to chase after it.

I jumped on the deer and began to eat it. I didn't know what I was.

Was this some crazy dream? Was I a crazy monster? I had no idea.

After I eat the deer I felt a lot better. In the distance I saw the boy waking up. He had that same pale, white skin and red, crazy eyes. I ran over to him.

He said, "Who are you?" "I'm Emily", I said. And you are? "Joey", he explained." What's going one?", he asked dumbfounded."

I don't know.", I said. But you might want to eat a deer. He said, "Okay." Then we ate some deer and began our life together.

"That's my story.", I proclaimed to Renesemee. "Can you tell me the beginning of you story Joey?" Renesemee asked politely.

"I think you've have had enough stories tonight," Edward said. "You need some rest,"

He picked her up and ran out into the forest. I prayed that we could do every thing we could for this girl.

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for being so patient!**


End file.
